digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sistermon Blanc
|s1=Sistermon Blanc (Awakened) |s2=Sistermon Noir |s3=Sistermon Noir (Awakened) |s4=Sistermon Ciel |s5=Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) }} Sistermon Blanc is a Puppet Digimon. It is a girl-shaped Digimon that looks like it's wearing a white rabbit, and is the younger sister of Sistermon Noir and Sistermon Ciel.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory: Sistermon Ciel In contrast to its elder sister Noir, it is slightly introverted, and it almost always hides behind its elder sister. It is caring for Hackmon just like its elder sister, and also acts as its escort while accompanying Gankoomon on its journey. Although it is trying to diligently carry out Gankoomon's request and assist in training with Hackmon, it frequently ends up reining in its elder sister's violent manner. A long time ago, in its previous life, it was out on the streets with its elder sister Noir, but they were saved by Gankoomon just as they were going to collapse from exhaustion. In order to repay Gankoomon for saving it and its elder sister, it puts all of its effort into being a chaperone for Hackmon. It coordinates with Jesmon, Noir, and nearby Digimon to respond to the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World. The triple-pronged " " lance that it carries as a weapon has both an offensive side and a defensive side. Attacks *'Divine Pierce': Pierces the opponent with the Cross Barbée. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, this attack fires a yellow beam of energy from the tip of the Cross Barbée. *'Protect Wave': Generates a protective wave by stabbing the butt end of the Cross Barbée into the ground. *'Cross Barbée' Unison Attacks *'Grand Sister Cruz' ( ): Matches its movements with Sistermon Noir and brings down the opponent. Design The eyes on Sistermon Blanc's Klobuk are animate and change based on Blanc's emotions, giving Blanc two sets of eyes. Etymologies ;Sistermon Blanc (シスタモン ブラン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *'Fr:' Blanc (lit. "white"). Development Sistermon Blanc was designed by Kagemaru Himeno.Digimon Designers' Special Talk for the Digital Monster Art Book Ver. Pendulum Fiction Digimon Collectors Sistermon Blanc is available as seven standard cards, one RE card, two EX cards, and two RE cards alongside Sistermon Noir. Digimon Heroes! Sitermon Blanc is card 6-778 and 6-814. Digimon Fortune Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sistermon Blanc is #333 in the field guide and is a Light Vaccine type Rookie level Digimon who uses 4 memory. Its special attacks are Divine Pierce and Protect Wave. Its support skill is Supervisor which increases experience in battle and lowers the damage taken by 5%. Blanc digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Sistermon Ciel (Sistermon Noir in Japan), Gargomon, Lekismon, and Sistermon Blanc (Awakened). Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Sistermon Blanc is #333 in the field guide and is a Light Vaccine type Rookie level Digimon who uses 4 memory. Its special attacks are Divine Pierce and Protect Wave. Its support skill is Supervisor which increases experience in battle and lowers the damage taken by 5%. Blanc digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Ciel in USA), Gargomon, Lekismon, and Sistermon Blanc (Awakened). Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Sistermon Blanc is an enemy Digimon. Digital Monster X Sistermon Blanc digivolves from Tokomon X and can digivolve to Sistermon Ciel, Damemon, and Rhinomon X. Notes and references